


Smutember 2020 Moonlight

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Full Moon, Gratuitous Smut, Groping, Incest, Moonlight, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roof Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Bathed in the magic light of the moon, Dipper sticks it in Mabel’s butt
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 16
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> written for smutember

The light of the full moon shown on the pair of incestuous twins. The moonlight gave Mabel’s pale skin a glow. It was magic. I had to be. Why else would his beautiful sister be giving him the time of day. 

The two were on the roof of the mystery shack. They had long discarded their clothes. Mabel wrapped her arms around Dipper’s neck and planted a kiss on his lips. His erection pressed against her groin. Dipper felt the heat radiate off her groin. Dipper longed to push in but Mabel had other ideas. 

She turned around and bent over, showing her brother her own full moon. She let out a groan as Dipper oiled her backdoor. He used his index and middle finger, getting the oil deep in her hole. Once he was sure that her backdoor was sufficiently lubed up, Dipper gave himself a few strokes, getting his cock oiled up too. 

Mabel gasped as Dipper entered her behind. As he thrusted into her, his right hand moved to her crotch while his left to her breasts. The two fingers once in her ass were now in her vagina. 

Painted by the light of the moon, the twins gave into their carnal desires. As his hips slammed into his sister’s butt cheeks, Dipper gently kissed the nap of her neck. Mabel had never felt this good before. Both twins could swear that the moonlight they were bathing in was magical in nature. 

Mabel moaned as her brother twisted her nipple. While he did this, Dipper also massaged her inner walls. All this became too much for the poor girl and she came. “Oh, oh Dipper!” Her ass clenched around Dipper’s dick, milking him for all it’s worth. It was Dipper’s turn to cum, firing a series of loads into her bottom. 

Exhausted, both twins fell to the roof. As the clouds began covering the moon, the pines whispered ‘I love you’s together.


End file.
